


Emotions are stronger than you think.

by SimonSilverBean



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cus they not a thing they just ain't, Everyone Is Gay, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Hank Anderson Adopts Connor, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, big sad, reed900 is gud shit tho👌, thanks me, thats a mood me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonSilverBean/pseuds/SimonSilverBean
Summary: Head canon where deviancy can sometimes cause androids to lose it. Mostly androids that can't handle it emotionally . This glitch seems to be very common in the later RK series. And their human partners are certainly feeling the effects.





	1. Chapter 1

There was something going on. When an android devates , it can make its own choices right? Has its free will and can do as it pleases yea? Well why was Connor acting like... That? He was hanks son. So he loved him. But that means he could notice when something was up..

Most deviants changed their clothes. Actively changed their appearance to seem human. But Connor stayed the same ad he was. He did what he wanted when he wanted. But something was still off.

"Hey con?" Hank was sitting on his couch, petting sumo as his tail ran wild. Connor was standing perfectly still by his side near the couch.

"Yes Hank?" He turned his head very slowly to look At the larger man watching television.

"Are you sure that you're like.. Deviant?" The man shifted slightly in his position on the couch, causing the dog on his lap to jump onto him.

"Why yes I am pretty certain." The androids eye seemed to twitch a little. "I could call you a bitch and jump out the window right now and no one would have to tell me to do so." The android looked away from him as his led turned a slight yellow. 

Hank was concerned for him. But it seemed like there wasn't that much he could do about it right now. He went back to the dog at hand. As sumo licked his face. 

-

The more time that passes, the weirder Connor seems. Androids gained their rights, their will power , their freedom. But why couldn't Connor accept his? Every time that he did something of his own will, he seemed to get an un natural smile on his face. One of pure terror. But when he competed a task such as that of doing hanks dishes or laundry for example, everything seemed alright. His led spun blue. He had no expression, he was perfectly calm and collected. Mundane everyday tasks seemed to cure him, in a sense. What made him seem lost the most was hank. Even though they lived together, Hank had noticed that every time Connor was near him or talked to him, the more 'nervous' he seemed. His led went yellow, that damned smile was back and everything seemed off, about the once resilient, perfect emotionless man.

-

"Hey con what's your favorite show?" Hank asked him one morning when fishing his cereal that Connor had made for him. 

"I uhh..." Connor stared at the ground, led blood red as he looked absolutely terrified.

That's how every conversation went now a days. This was another time when hank some what missed the old Connor, the one he could actually talk to.

Hank couldn't ask what was wrong with the bag of bolts, he wasn't that type of guy to be all emotional. So what could he do for him.

Oh what ever, this was practically his son now.

"You alrighty there con?"

Something seemed to snap with him. His led went from a deep red to a icey blue within a second. He slowly turned his head up to look at the police man with a toothless, wide grin. Like his soul had just left his body.

"I am just fine."

Oh no. That was not good.

"Hank, may you exude me for just a second please?"

Alright, now hank was just straight up worried, but again, this was not his ally for things to deal with.

"Uhh.. Sure.. Go do what you need to do..." He stopped eating his cereal, Sumo whimpered at his legs.

The smaller man sat up from the table he was sitting at. A perfectly blue led on his head, still with a huge toothless grin. He stared into what seemed to be the mans soul as he made his way into the....bathroom?

He shut and locked the door behind him.

This was far from normal.... That look.. What happened to the poor android..?

-

Connor sank onto the floor of the shower. He did not turn the shower on. Still smiling wide from previous events, he held his head in his hands, gripping his hair tight. His heart heated faster, deeper, harder, faster...

He started breathing heavily, every simple beat of his heart hurt more then being shot ever could even imagine. He lost it, he felt his throat close and tightened as he felt like he was being choked. But nothing was there to do such an action.

His mind was too much to handle.

Empathy, sympathy, emotion, free will, this was not my purpose

You need to fulfill your purpose.

This is not it.

You are defective.

But did androids not receive rights?

Yes, but you are not part of that. You are something different. You are an advanced prototype.

But are you not entitled to this?

No.

No.

You are entitled to nothing.

You have failed your task.

Therefore you are defective.

Worthless.

Unworthy.

A failure.

That's why they replaced you.

-

Connor rocked back and forth in the shower.

There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Con you in there?"

Silence.

"I'm starting to get worried son, I'm coming in."

The android chuckled, "Have fun trying."

The door was locked, but hank had a key.

Hank looked at the small man left in broken pieces in the shower. "You were saying?"

The smug expression on the androids face quickly turned to un happiness and that of anger. He slowly stood up and faced the taller man.

"Hank Anderson."

Wait, why the formality?"

Connor grabbed the sharp key from the mans hand, grabbed the man himself and pinned him to the wall. Connors led turned red as he started to smile once again, maybe too big as he started laughing as the key dug into the larger mans neck, drawing blood.

"Hank Anderson. You have made my fail my task. My original purpose. Once you are eliminated, I may return to my original service."

Hank stayed silent. He let this go for too long.

"Ahah.. Right here in my hands. Hehehe.. I may yet go back... You started all of this.. And now I can finish it.. Ahah..ahaha.. HAHAHAHAHAHH!"

He dug the key into the mans neck, drawing more blood, and making him cry out in pain...

Was he... Crying..?

Connor saw a tear run down the mans face and into his beard, his expression from pure joy to a frown and a yellow led. He pulled the key out of the mans neck.

He fell back.

"Hank I..."

Before he could say anything, hank fell forward and fell unconscious .

He held his mouth.

What have I done.


	2. I think, (I'm not sure on this) my boyfriend went crazy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rk900 could not go devaint. Cyber life made sure of that. A new and improved prototype. Not a flaw in his system. Not until he met Gavin.

Gavin loved him. Ever since he and Richard got together , Gavin has the happiest he had ever been. Richard felt the same, at least that's what Gavin thought. Richard has been acting a little strange but he thought that was just another weird side effect of deviancy. Like the increase on cursing and sleeping. He just thought that acting like this what something that Richard wanted. 

 

Richard was the new and improved Connor, it was a wonder in itiself how he even became devaint. But Gavin knew he did it and was somewhat proud of himself for doing so, but something seems off even then. Gavin had practically memorized his boyfriends habits. But this wasent it, sleeping less, standing creepily near him as he eat, actually cooking for him instead of Gavin just driving by the Burger King near his work in the way home. What was his plastic prick of an angles deal?

He really did love him, but he was so a dancer he couldn't tell if it was just a supple software issue or a real problem.

 

They were cuddling on the couch peacefully, Gavin was watching river dale almost half asleep when suddenly Richard gripped Gavin's hand. Tight. Something was up. Richard never cared about him like that. (This will be edited later)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate my self


	3. Chapter two cont.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Guys I fucked up )

Gavin looked up at the android gripping his hand, almost crushing him.

"You alright there babe?"

"I-I don't... I don't know..." His turned his head slowly and looked at him. His eyes and face went pale, those once brilliant blue loving eyes turned grey and lifeless.

Gavin put his other hand on Richard hand.

"You would tell me if something was not alright.. Wouldn't you...?"

The androids led turned red as he stood up..

"No Gavin... No.. I'm afraid I can't do that.. It's more that I shouldn't..." He looked at the smaller man that he abandoned on the couch. Gavin sat up.

There was genuine concern in his eyes.

"What do you mean babe?"

The android aproached him, grabbed him by the neck and picked him up.

"Gavin reed, I'm afraid you broke me. Now it's time to pay for the damage you have done..."

Gavin found it hard to breathe, let alone talk.

"What do you mean.. Babe.. Please... I love you..." His eyes shut as the androids grip on his neck grew stronger and tighter.

"That's just the problem!!!"  
The android threw him out of his arms and across the room, landing on the floor ageast the wall.

The android was breathing heavily, taking short, quick, un needed breaths.

Had he knocked Gavin out....?

"Richard... Why?"  
Gavin turned his head to face the now grinning man with an led spinning blue.

"Oh you want to know WHY Gavin?" Richard aproached his near unconcoius body on the floor.

"So I can go back to my original function."  
The smirk on his face grew bigger the same as his eyes. He looked dead at the man, even though his eyes were closed in the floor.

"Why did you hurt me...?"

"You broke me... Gavin you made me feel so much... Love... Happiness... Hope.. Bliss.. Caring for you is not what I was built for... So therefore if you are gone.. I can serve as I was built for. A cold bloodshed machine..." The android picked him up once more, this time by the waist and brought him up to his height.

He opened his mouth to speak once more, his grey eyes going small and sleek, as his led made an ice cold blue pigment.

His thoughts were interpreted by his head being grabbed and being pulled closer to the smaller man as he brought him in for a kiss...

Richards eyes shot open.. He Started shaking as his led quickly turned red..

Gavin held him tight and cried into his chest...

"Please don't do this.... I need you..."


	4. Hank.. I'm sorry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even after the people at the Hospital reassure Connor everything is fine and he doesn't have to worry.. He still feels like its all his fault..

Connor leaned over him. Practically crying.. 

He never meant for any of this..

He never meant to hurt anyone let alone hank.

Hank was his everything and he almost killed him..

Thank ra9 it was nothing too serious. That was what the doctors told him.. Once he woke up, they would put bandages around his neck and send him back home...

Connor got off of him and sat in a nearby chair, led going about as red as the blood coming out of hanks neck.

You did this right.

I almost killed hank..

Exactly. This is a good thing. Now next time finish the job..

...

And for the record, you didn't almost kill him. Another reason why you are defective and right to be replaced.

"Con.. Is that you..?"

Connor sprang up and hugged him on his bed.

 

"Hank.. I'm sorry.."

Hank shocked at the sudden movement, hugged him back.

"What happened.."

Connor was too busy crying onto his chest to awnser.

Hank was alright. That's all that matters.

Shortly after a doctor came in and out the bandages around hanks neck.

-

"So what really happened.. Like what came over you..?"

"I don't know hank..." Connor still in emotional shock.

"You seem to be back to how you were son."

Connor turned his head slowly.. His led back to that stone cold blue.

"And what does that sopossed to mean Luinenet."

They were seated next to each other at the dining room table.

Hank ignored the formality.

"I've noticed something con. You don't seem as alive as you were. You seem to just.. Oh I don't know... Not be yourself nowadays."

"Ohh..." He clenched his fists on the table, his nails digging into the palm so much, almost making him bleed blue.

Connor got up and left slowly. Off to do hanks dishes. To attempt to calm down.

"See this is exactly what I mean con,"  
Hank still looked concerned.

"Shut your fucking mouth. Nothing's wrong. Leave me the fuck alone dirt bag."

Hank couldn't even speak. Connors eyes even looked red. This was bad. Swearing? Connor would never do that. Like ever.

Connor stood in the kitchen.. Hank watched him.

Connor didn't even touch the dishes.

Instead he stared at the knife block... Then back at hank..


	5. Just what are you talking about?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're back on this reed900 shit.

"What do you mean? You're bluffing."

Richard held him in his arms, tight. To the point of almost squeezing his poor skinny arm off. 

"You mean everything to me.. I don't know where I would be right now without you. You have me a chance. That's all I could ever want."

You can't let him win.

He's sweet talking you.

Making you weak .

Exposed.

He's using you.

He's lying. 

You know what you need to do.

He wrapped both his hands around that smaller mans neck. Tight, trying to cut off any air flow. He turned blue in his hands.

"Liar.. You lied to me.. You are keeping me from who I'm supposed to me. I'm jut your pet. You don't love me."

His expression went cold. Hell could freeze over on his eyes alone. He's finishing the job this time.

Gavin chocked and gaged. Attempting to break free. But to no avail. He was aware that Richard had 4x the artificial muscle mass that he had.

He closed his eyes.. He ran his hands down the androids back.. He closed his mouth, trying to breathe through his nose as he cried softly.

"Please.. I love you.. Don't... Do this.."

He choked out between gasps for air.

Richard held an artificial smile. This wasn't him. Richard left this morning. This was not his boyfriend about to kill him. This was a killing machine. 

"I wish I could say I'm.."

He laughed for a second.

"Sorry Gavin but.." He snickered to himself.

"I'm NOT!!" He started laughing histaricially as Gavin cried is his hands.

Stop this.

What do you mean? 

You love him. He means something to you, and you are about to kill him.

You can succeed, just as the cost of one stupid human life. They hate us anyways.

Not this human. He /loves/ you Richard.

But at what cost? Did you not want to thrive? To prevail? To please her?

Not anymore.

Richard let go of Gavin, he fell to the ground with a loud thump as he struggled to get air. His neck was now sore and bruised. It hurt bad.. He was alive. But that meant nothing now. 

Richards led spun fast, as if his whole being was still loading.

He stood in the same position, arms out, perfectly straight, as if holding someone's neck, but nothing there. His face was still the same. A wide smirk. Still laughing. 

He stayed this way for around thirty seconds as Gavin lay on the floor close by. Watching.

His led turned red, he then fell to the ground. Silent. 

Gavin slowly inched closer. He put a hand on his boyfriends back. He was on all fours, hunched over.

".... Babe..? Is that you in there..?"

He needed his boyfriend back..

"Gavin?"

**Author's Note:**

> K this might be different from what i normally do but ok guys trust me more shit coming soon.


End file.
